


Repeat, Repeat

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Davis is new to the neighborhood. Moving into a townhouse, he is quickly greeted by his next door neighbor in a way he wasn’t expecting. Never once would he expect to hear the same Billy Joel song for four hours in a row. Enough was enough, and he decided to do something about it; only to be completely engulfed by the fact that his neighbor was practically the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You’re my new neighbor and you’ve been listening to the same song on repeat for four hours now and when I go bang on your door to scream at you to either turn it down or turn it off you answer the door in tears. Wait right here, I’ve got a hundred warm blankets in my bedroom and ice cream in my freezer, let’s talk this out.

Oliver Davis had just moved into the small townhouse. Finally spreading his wings and flying away from the nest he called home with his mom. He was 22 now and felt the need to finally leave home, but not go too far away in case she needed his help. After all, it was just him and her against the world. Despite Oliver being her only son, she had to let him go at some point. This was the time to let him move out on his own, but not too far away.

It took about two days to move everything into his new place. After the final box was set down on the floor, he let out a content sigh. It was all inside, and now had to be unpacked and organized. Oliver texted his mother saying that everything was inside and he would return the moving van the next morning before he had to go to work. Within a minute or two, she responded to the message. With that, he pocketed his phone and began to work.

He started in the bedroom, since that would be the most important. Only twenty minutes went into putting the bed frame together and fighting with the boxspring and mattress onto the frame. Five minutes were spent putting the sheets on his bed and adjusting it to his liking. Another five to decide exactly where he wanted the bed to be located. Half hour later, everything was to his liking in his bedroom.

In the silence of the mostly empty apartment, a soft melody began to seep into his apartment. He brushed it off as his neighbor having his music too loud and something he would just have to get used to. Standing in silence, trying to pick out the melody, he finally pin pointed it as Billy Joel’s “Uptown Girl”. A part of him laughed a bit, the song always reminded him of the movie _Trainwreck._ Oliver was in love with Bill Hader, to the point where Hader is number one on his list of ‘celebrities he’d bang if he had the chance’, even if Bill wasn’t gay.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Unpacking boxes and organizing his new apartment. Soon, it would be his geek cave and feel more personalized than how it was when he first rented it. He was finally onto the living room and setting everything up when he sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. Three hours. Three hours of “Uptown Girl” on constant repeat. The first few times were okay, but after a while, it was just getting obnoxious. 

Oliver had nothing to overpower the repeating song. He had a phone with broken speakers and headphones lost somewhere in a box he hadn’t got to yet. His TV was still at his moms house and wouldn’t be at his new place till the weekend. His laptop was somewhere in the mess that was his new bedroom that he didn’t have time to search for and go backwards in his unpacking process. The poor man had nothing. He did his absolute best to block it out as he continued to unpack and organize. 

Another hour of “Uptown Girl” had gone by and Oliver was fed up. Four fucking hours of the same Billy Joel song was enough. As much as he wanted to meet his neighbor beside him, he didn’t want to do it under these sort of circumstances. Nothing neighborly about a young man pounding on whoever lived next door’s door about a song being blasted on repeat for four hours straight. Enough was enough.

Donning black sweatpants and a _Firefly_ t-shirt, he grabbed his new keys and headed out the door. He ran up the stairs to the townhouse adjacent to him and began to pound on the door a few times. He was pissed off, and hearing the Billy Joel song from outside the house didn’t help. It only made him more mad and make him absolutely hate the song that he loved from when he was a child _and_ from a movie he adored.

With no answer, he went to go pound on the door again. Before his fist collided with the door, the door opened. A man around the same age as Oliver answered the door. Messy, but still looked really good, hair and thick rimmed glasses on his face. The man was wearing similar clothes to Oliver; black sweatpants and a _Star Trek_ t-shirt with matching socks. Behind his glasses, Oliver could tell that the man had been crying for his eyes were red and puffy. All of the anger washed out of him when he saw the state of the other man.

“Uh, hi,” Oliver began to stammer. “I-I’m your new neighbor next door. Uh, I’m sorry but…” he stopped from what he was going to say. Instead of saying ‘I’m sorry but could you turn down your music so I won’t hear “Uptown Girl” for the 817th time’ he said, “I’m sorry but are you okay?”

He sniffled. “Um, not really. Listen, I’m sorry. I’m not used to people living next door. It’s been vacant for like a year. If it’s about the music, I can totally turn it down.”

“Yes,” he stopped and shook his head, “I mean no. I mean… Are you alright? Really?”

“My boyfriend just dumped me over a text,” he nodded a few times, obviously trying his hardest not to cry again. “I’m sorry, really sorry. Usually I don’t show emotions, especially sadness. I was with this guy for three and a half years and out of the blue he texted me saying we were done.”

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry,” Oliver sympathized with the other man. In his mind he was thinking _oh wow you are really really hot and you’re gay hello would you like to date me like now?_  
“I can turn the music down. Wow,” he managed to let out a small laugh, “I couldn’t image anyone else listen to me listen to “Uptown Girl” on repeat for however many hours you’ve been listening. I couldn’t be more sorry.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” Oliver insisted. “It’s fine, really. I-I didn’t know the story to _why_ you were listening to it on repeat. I’m so sorry, really. About everything.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Listen, to make it up to you and all…” Oliver hesitated a bit, a bit anxious to ask him this, but he blurted out anyway, “do you want to maybe come over? You obviously don’t look like you want to be alone and all. I have a box of ice pops in my freezer and plenty of blankets and a Netflix account.”

The other man thought for a moment before a small smile spread across his face. He nodded. “That actually sounds really nice. Give me a second to shut the music off. H-Here, you can come in for a second.”

He stepped aside and let Oliver inside his side of the townhouse and shut the door behind him. The other man disappeared up the stairs for a moment and gave Oliver enough time to get a glimpse into the interests of his new neighbor, and possibly future relationship if the cards were played right.

Slowly, he began to meander into the living room area. Oliver couldn’t be happier looking around. He was living next to a geek just like him. A series of real nice comic book character busts caught his attention by the couch. He gawked at how lovely the collection was.

“I punched a dude over that Deadpool bust.”

Oliver jumped a little bit and turned to see the other man watching him gawk at the busts. He had noticed that his hair was much more taken care of and neater than he had seen a few minutes prior. He was still in sweat pants and _Star Trek_ gear though, and that was perfectly fine with him. 

“Black Friday, last year,” he went on explaining, crossing his arms over his chest and make his way over to Oliver’s side. “Comic book shop I frequent was doing a huge sale on the busts at like 3:30 in the morning. Cases open and it was a free for all. I was staring at the sucker for a solid year and a half before I was able to afford it without feeling awful about myself on Black Friday. I had it first, some other dude around fifty probably living in his mom’s basement went for it. So, I kinda decked him. Not proud of it, but I’m proud of the bust that so happens to be still in tact.”

“Huh, that’s really impressive.”

“Thanks.”

“Care to…?” Oliver trailed off, gesturing to his side of the townhouse.

He nodded and the two headed out of the one side and into the other. Oliver opened up the door and the two walked in.

“Sorry about the mess,” Oliver frowned, still realizing how much unpacking still needed to be done.

“Whoa,” the other man was already drawn to the living room. “Where the hell did you find this?”

Oliver looked into the living room to see what the other man was looking at. He smiled. “This is my version of your Deadpool.” He left the kitchen and headed into the living room and stood by the other man’s side. “Army of Darkness pit battle Ash. eBay battle with some fifteen year old kid I out bid by fifty cents.”

“No way,” he smiled, not believing what he was saying.

“Yup. Only paid $30 for this. Others go for close to $400.”

“How the hell did you snag this for $30?” the other man exclaimed. “I’ve been searching for one cheaper than $200 for a good three years!”

“I knew where to look and the dude that I bought it from didn’t have the box for it anymore. So the price was down on it.”

“Holy shit…” he shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t think I’ve ever met another man as geeky as me.”

The other man smiled genuinely and stuck his hand out to the other one. “Eric Schrader.”

Oliver smiled and shook his hand. “Oliver Davis.” He then pulled his hand away, still smiling. “Give me like two minutes to find my laptop and a blanket,” Oliver began to back up, still talking to his neighbor, “make yourself at home.”

“How can I if _you_ haven’t even made yourself at home?” he smirked.

Within the hour, the two were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. A popsicle in each hand and _Daredevil_ playing on Netflix in front of them on a laptop screen. Two and a half episodes in, Eric found himself putting his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s heart was beating fast and butterflies fluttered about in his stomach. 

Another episode later, the two were full on just snuggling together on the couch as they watched the show. As the credits rolled, Eric looked up to Oliver.

“I’m going to be frank for a moment,” Eric picked his head up and looked at Oliver.

Oliver quickly paused the show and all of his attention was now on the other man. “Okay, shoot.”

“Just a few hours ago, a guy had managed to hurt me enough to make me cry and listen to the same god damn song for six hours straight. Then you come into the picture and make me do a complete 180 and feel happy and something I haven’t felt in a long time… Too long actually… I don’t know what I’m trying to say exactly…

“Uh, I mean, I do know what I’m saying. We’re around the same age, have a similar interest in significant others… okay well maybe your not pansexual too but at least are into guys that is… I have _never_ met another guy even close to the same level of geekiness I am that I actually had straight up feelings for…

“A few hours ago you literally hated me for blasting the same song on repeat all day and instead of yelling or bitching me out, you let me in your house despite not even being moved in and are being so totally sweet to me for no reason whatsoever… It just seems way too good to be true is all… Just tell me out front, is this real? Is this happening? Is there any hope for us to like… I don't know… like… get to know each other better?”

Oliver stopped him from his rambling. He held up a hand and smiled sweetly. “You want to go get some dinner? Like, right now?”

“Right now?”

“Right now. I know a really good pizza place within walking distance. Best part is, they don’t give a shit about what people are wearing.”

“Oliver Davis,” Eric smiled, “I love the way you think.”

The two turned off the laptop and stood up from the couch. Oliver grabbed his keys and wallet from the table near the door. Eric was quickly following behind him and the two were out the door with Oliver locking it behind them. Eric was rocking back and forth on his heels on the driveway as he waited for Oliver. Once the house was all locked up, Oliver smiled and bounded down to the other man.

Not even to the side walk, the two found each other’s hands and interlocked their fingers together. The two were smiling the same sort of smile. 

“Ya know, Eric Schrader,” Oliver began once they were out of the neighborhood.

Eric looked over at the other man as they walked. “Yeah?”

“This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

“It is indeed,” Eric lightly squeezed Oliver’s hand. “I’m glad you moved in next door.”

“Me too.”

The two smiled and continued their walk. Within five minutes, the two were inside the pizza shop. Another five minutes or so, the two were sitting down in a booth towards the back of the shop and devouring their food. 80’s music blasted from the speakers inside the shop. The two discussed the songs that came on and the different movies that made them even more popular than they already were, if they were even in a movie. 

Mid conversation about _Ash vs. Evil Dead_ a very familiar song began to flood the shop. 

“ _Uptown girl, she’s been living in her uptown world-_ “

Oliver groaned loudly and smacked his forehead onto the table top. On the other hand, Eric busted up laughing over the song playing. The song, and Oliver’s groaning, was hilarious to Eric and he couldn’t stop laughing over the irony of the situation. Through his laughter, he managed to speak.

“Does this mean that this is our song?”

“No!” Oliver exclaimed through the table. “Never!”

“I think this is our song. Fate wants it to be our song!”

“Billy Joel can suck my dick,” Oliver groaned. “So can you, ya jerk.”

“Gladly.”

“What?”

“What?”

Oliver picked his head up from the table and met the blue eyes of his new neighbor and possible boyfriend. He was sitting with a straight face, staring at Oliver.

“So, “Uptown Girl” is our song?” The smile quickly returned on his face. 

“No Eric. This song is now banned from ever being near me.”

“So, I’m not allowed to play this song while holding a boom box over my head, as you sleep, under your bedroom window?”

“No. You can John Cusack style any other song _but_ that one.”

“I’m gonna do it anyway,” he smiled happily and sipped on his soda.

“What the hell?”

“I’m going to repeat something you said earlier,” he played with the straw a bit, “this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”


End file.
